Documents are commonly exchanged or transmitted between devices over the Internet or other networks. Some languages, due to their data-intensive nature, may require significant resources to store and communicate documents. For example, XML (eXtensible Markup Language) may be used to exchange documents, e.g., between a browser and a server. When the browser returns to edit a document, this information may be retrieved and reloaded, edited, and then may be saved again for future processing. Thus, the processing and communication of documents may in some cases consume a significant amount of computer or memory resources to store the documents and may require significant network resources to communicate this information. It may be desirable in some cases to reduce the amount of resources required to store and communicate these documents.